


Come Down to Me

by fosfomifira



Series: kinktober drabble challenge [23]
Category: Lord John Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosfomifira/pseuds/fosfomifira
Summary: Lord John really does like his men to bigger than him.





	Come Down to Me

John rarely had cause to wish he’d been born to a more physically imposing family. His late father’s advice on the subject simply stated that it was everybody else who was too tall. 

Perversely, this meant that John favoured the kind of men who thought him slight, delicate. Few things thrilled him more than to unleash all of his strength on these men and have them beg for more.

Von Namtzen was one such man. Tall and broad, he’d nonetheless leaned down to meet John, trembled like a flower at his touch, spread his legs and offered himself to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [my tumblr](https://selfconsciousfangirl.tumblr.com) for the size difference [ prompt ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) as part of my kinktober drabble challenge.


End file.
